


Shattered Perfection

by Catclaw



Series: Dirty Little Secret [13]
Category: Jake 2.0
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-04
Updated: 2006-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: Based on the 'secrets' in the All American Reject's video for Dirty Little Secrets.This secret: I'm afraid to answer the telephone.Can be (and in fact should be) read as a stand alone.





	

I’m afraid to answer the telephone. It’s a stupid fear I know, there’s nothing to say that it will be her on the other end. It could be Lou or Kyle or Jake checking in on me, or NSA calling to say they need me, or my family or even telesales. No reason at all for it to be her. And I know that, logically I know that when the phone rings it could be anyone. But still, it does nothing to diminish that fear.

I just wish I knew what it was that I did that has her so angry with me that she wants to kill me. You see, we used to work together and though we weren’t exactly friends, we got along well enough, or so I thought. Until I started getting threatening phone calls. It didn’t take the NSA long to track the number and voice back to her, but as of yet they have been unable to apprehend her.

I jump as someone knocks at my door. Knowing that the NSA is keeping an eye on the apartment building, I’m only slightly afraid as I open the door. I sigh and relax, it’s only Jake. My thoughts must have shown on my face as the moment the door closes, his arms are around me.

For a moment all is perfect in my little world as I burrow deeper within Jake’s arms, my fingers grasping the cloth at his back as I take the comfort he offers. In response, his arms tighten around me, he leans down, resting his cheek upon the top of my head, leaving me with the feeling of being totally protected from the world.

When he moves his head, I look up at him, words of thanks upon my lips, but I can’t force them out. We both freeze, staring into each other’s eyes before he slowly leans towards me.

Everything feels like it’s happening in slow motion as Jake is finally about to kiss me. Typical! I takes my life being threatened for him to realise how he feels!

And then his lips are upon my own and I don’t care what situation brought us here and how long it took. All I care about is the perfect, almost sweet press of his mouth against mine.

The harsh ringing of the telephone shatters the moment and we practically jump apart. I stand stock still as I catch my breath, staring at the persistently shrill machine. And I realise that, even with Jake here, I’m afraid to answer the telephone.


End file.
